For the charity
by June31
Summary: This is an oneshot about a contest between the children of Wammy's House. The contest is to collect as much money as possible for the charity's. Matt, Mello and Near are also entering in the contest, and Mello is determind to win...


**At Wammy's house – For the charity**

It was just an ordinary midday at Wammy's house. Matt was playing one of his video games and Near was building a huge tower of carts, with which he has been busy since early this morning. Then Mello came in, and he saw Nears tower. Mello silently walked to Near, who didn't look up and just concentrated on his tower, and kicked right into Nears hard work. The floor around them was covered with the carts. Near looked up to Mello and said silently: 'Would you please stop destroying my tower? I'm never going to finish it this way.' Mello said, angry because Near still was so calm: 'No, I won't.' And laughing he left the room, while Near started to build his tower again.

The next day, Roger asked everybody to come to the living room. When everyone sat, he said: 'Listen, everyone. Watari and I are having the idea to keep a competition; who collects the most money, wins. The money you've collected will go to charities.' He pointed at the trophy behind him, 'The winner wins this trophy. The competition starts tomorrow and ends over 7 days. Any questions? No? Great, then you can do something else now.' When Roger finished, all the children started to talk about this competition, and most of them were excited about it. Even Mello smiled. 'I'll sell chocolate. I'm having enough of that stuff. Yeah, I'll sell them to everybody, except to Near, of course. I'll win that trophy, I'll beat Near. This is my chance!' he mumbled to himself, exited that he was getting the chance to beat Near. Near self was the only one who didn't seem excited about the competition. He did want to win, but he had no idea what he could sell. He didn't want to sell any of his toys, he liked them to much for that. But then Near looked into the newspaper and saw an advert. It brought him on an idea, a plan, and he smiled a little by the thought of it. Mello saw Nears smile and mumbled: 'yeah, smile Near, but I'll be the one to smile last!'. After a while most of the children had left the living room and went back to what they've been doing before Roger called them. Except for Near, who was still concentrating on a puzzle, and Mello, who was eating his chocolate. And Matt, who was playing his videogame again.

The next day Mello woke up early and already started to collect the chocolate which he was going to sell. That day, most of the children started to collect money, except for Near, who was just playing with his toys and watched what everybody was doing. Mello didn't sell much that day, but it was a start. Matt, who just sold a few old video-games, already had sold everything he wanted to sell and found the money which he had enough. Above all, playing his videogames was much more fun. So five days passed. Matt kept playing his videogames. Near just watched what everybody was doing, and collected a tiny bit of money by helping Jessica with her puzzle. Mello sold a bit more chocolate, but not enough to win. He already had collected more money than Near, but that wasn't enough. He wanted to be number 1. So, with just one more day to go, he was almost desperate. So he hang a note on the bulletin board in the living room, which said: 'Chocolate sell. Just €1,00 for a bar. If you want some, then just contact Mello, call 06848927, I'll bring it (if you want to)' Mello mumbled, while hanging the note up:' I'll NOT lose. I'll prove that I'm the number 1 here!' After Mello had left the living room, Near came in. He had heard Mello's mumbling and now saw the note. After he'd finished reading it, he smiled a little and mumbled: 'Perfect.' Then he left the room again, ready to put his plan into action.

A little while later, Mello was called. He slightly recognized the voice, but he didn't know who it was. An anonymous caller had wanted to order al the chocolate he had. He asked to bring all the chocolate in a box to a nearby park and leave it there. He would leave the money hidden in a tree. The caller would pick the chocolate up after Mello had left. Mello hurried to get all the chocolate and bring them to the park. While walking, he realized why that the voice had been familiar. It had reminded him of the voice of that little sheep, Near. "But Near has no reason to call me and order chocolate, since he doesn't really like it. And since he doesn't do things without a reason, it couldn't have been him." Mello thought. He soon arrived at the park, and left the chocolate at the agreed place. Then he walked back to Wammy's House while thinking of Near's face when he heard that he, Mello, had won. Mello would love to see that face, and he was gonna see it tomorrow, when the winner was announced. Because Mello had left so fast, he couldn't see someone sneeking to the chocolate from behind a bush...

The next day, all the children were once again asked to come to the living room. Roger was going to announce the winner of the contest, and how much money they had collected. Though Mello didn't really care about how much everybody had collected, he only wanted to hear that he'd won, that his work had paid off. When Near came in, with his toys ofcourse, Mello noticed that he looked very sleepy. Like he had been up early or something. Mello decided that he didn't care, it was Near after all, just a weird little sheep. The room was full of noise, since all the children were talking. But when Roger came in, everybody became silent. He said:'Well, I'm now going to announce the winner of this contest. But before that, I wan't to thank you all because you collected a huge amount of money and...' He went on with his speech for a while. "Cut the crap, I want to know who has won!"Mello thought. At least, Roger had finished his speech and grabbed a paper, which said who had won. He looked at it for a while, and the said: 'And the big winner is...Matt! Congratulations Matt, here is your price. Near became second, and Mello become third. Well done you three." Matt looked up from his game, walked to Roger, grabbed his price and then went back to his game. All the surprised children soon left the room, wondering how on earth Matt had been able to win. Matt continued to play his game, until a very angry Mello was standing in front of him. "How did YOU win the prize? Did you cheat or something?" Mello shouted. Matt answered, looking up to Mello:"like I told you, I sold a few of my old games. One happened to be a very rare collectors item. I got a lot of money for it." Mello didn't know what to say for a moment, and then he turned to near, who was still sitting on the floor. "Okay, I can understand how Matt got enough money, but where did YOU get it from? I thought you didn't want to sell any of your toys!' "That's correct." Near said. "Then what did you sell, huh? Answer me!" Mello was getting really angry now. Near answered: "Your chocolate." "Don't lie to me! I already sold my chocolate to one or another guy in the park. So you couldn't have sold it! That's impossible..." Mello trailed off when he realized something. The voice on the phone had looked a lot like Near's, and he never met the guy who had bought his chocolate. So then... "You bought my chocolate and sold it for more?" Mello furiously asked Near. "Yes" Near simply said, "I sold it to a school who was searching for sweets because of a party or something. They put an advert in the newspaper." Mello was to angry to say something back. He had been fooled by Near again! And because of Matt's stupid luck, he now wasn't even second, but third! He knocked Near's cart tower over and walked away, slamming the door behind him.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this. This is the first story I've ever written and I would like to hear what you think of it. So review please ^^ _

_also, I'm not a native English speaker, so I think there are quite a few mistakes in the story. (I'm still working on that. )_


End file.
